


Pertama

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Adria tak pernah lupa semua pertamanya.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha/Adria Nirmala
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pertama

“Maaf, ya, Dri.”

Yang pertama adalah yang tak terlupa.

Adria tak pernah lupa.

Pertama kali ia juara 1 di kelas. Saat itu, ia duduk di bangku SD kelas 2. Senangnya luar biasa. Itu bukan juara 1-nya yang terakhir; nanti-nanti akan menyusul juara 1 yang lain karena Adria anak cemerlang. Namun, yang pertama yang tak terlupa.

Pertama kali ia naksir seseorang. Teman sekelasnya di kelas 5 SD. Ia suka karena anak lelaki itu sering mengganggunya. Adria ketua kelas yang galak, mencatat nama-nama teman sekelas yang berisik kalau guru sedang tak di kelas. Si anak lelaki mengusilinya karena ia galak. Menyebalkan, namun si anak lelaki juga sekali waktu mengantarnya pulang ketika ia jatuh dari sepeda dan sulit berjalan karena luka di lutut. Tindakan yang terlalu manis sampai Adria tak bisa tak jatuh cinta (monyet). Kalau kata kakaknya, itu cuma cinta-cintaan, tapi peduli setan. Cinta pertamanya (yang tak berakhir di mana-mana karena ia tak pernah menyatakan suka) tak pernah bisa ia lupa.

Pertama kali patah hati. Yang ini adalah pertama yang sungguh ingin ia lupa karena sakit rasanya. Ia umur 16, pacaran dengan kakak kelas di sekolah. Anggota tim debat yang pintar dengan bonus wajah lumayan tampan. Adria sungguh mengagumi pacarnya, walau pada akhirnya mereka putus juga ketika si kakak lulus dan memutuskan untuk kuliah di Australia. Tak akan tahan dengan jarak, alasannya. Adria belum ingin menyerah, namun semangatnya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka berpisah dan Adria tak akan lupa ngilu hatinya.

Dan kini, pertama kali ia bercinta. Lucu sekali.

“Kenapa minta maaf? Aku, kan, emang mau.”

Gala dengan hati-hati membersihkan sisa-sisa lendir cinta di sela kaki-kaki Adria; rasa berdosa jelas terukir di raut lelaki itu. Gala adalah seniornya semasa kuliah, yang ia temui lagi empat tahun setelahnya, yang ia pacari sudah empat bulan hampir lima. Ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa Gala merasa _sangat_ bersalah— _apa karena tiga jam lalu aku masih perawan dan kini aku tak lagi perawan?_

Tak ada paksaan dalam persenggamaan mereka. Adria sedikit takut, namun Gala merengkuhnya seakan ia yang paling berharga di dunia. Sakit, namun tak masalah. Adria belum bisa menikmati sepenuhnya sodokan-sodokan jantan di kewanitaannya, namun jemari Gala cukup membuatnya menggelinjang senang (ia orgasme dengan jemari itu).

Selembar tisu basah bekas dibuang asal ke tong sampah, menemani kondom (yang juga bekas) terikat. Gala rebah di sisinya, tubuh telanjang berkilat keringat. Kekasihnya itu mengelus rambutnya.

“Kamu nggak papa, kan?”

“Nggak papa.”

“Sakit?”

“Udah nggak.” Gala lihai memecah perih menjadi keping-keping memabukkan. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah dua paha pegal-pegal.

“Berarti tadi sakit, kan? Maaf, Adria ....”

“Kak Gala,” ia memanggil namanya dengan geli, “udah nggak sakit. Nggak apa-apa.”

Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun itu membuang napas sedikit keras. “Aku nggak pernah merawanin anak orang, tau,” Gala berucap. “Kamu yang pertama.”

_Pertama kali menjadi yang pertama untuk laki-laki pertama yang merenggut keperawananku dengan penuh sabar, mengajariku bagaimana cara bercinta layaknya seorang ayah mengajari putrinya naik sepeda roda dua._

Adria membenamkan senyum di dada Gala. “Bangga, dong, kamu harusnya,” ia menggoda.

“Aku takut.”

(Godaannya ternyata tak mencairkan suasana.)

“Takut apa?”

“Nyakitin kamu.”

Kecup panjang hinggap di kening. Orang bilang, Gala baik hati. Ia tak menyangka Gala baik hatinya sampai _begini._ Sungguh ia bersyukur tahu Gala tak bangga menjadi lelaki yang pertama kali menjebol selaput dara Adria.

Ia balas mencium tapi di bibir, melumat gemas karena Gala dan risau hatinya terlalu menggemaskan. Bibit asmara yang ia tanam berbulan lalu kini telah tumbuh menjadi pohon besar berbuah lebat ketika Gala balik mendekapnya, menyesap manis liurnya, mengulum lidahnya, meremas buah dada mungilnya, menelusuri lekuk langsingnya, menjelajahi liangnya yang kembali basah minta dimanja, mengambil kondom baru lantas bersiap untuk lagi menidurinya.

“Bilang kalo kamu nggak mau. Bilang kalo sakit atau nggak enak. Bilang biar aku bisa bikin kamu nyaman.”

Sekali lagi, jemari itu menemukan titik yang membuat gairahnya menandak-nandak (sebagaimana kata-kata itu membuat hatinya menandak-nandak). Ia menggeliat; sulur-sulur api menjalar pelan, mulai dari vagina sempit menghimpit lantas ke perut, ke ujung kepala, ke bawah, sampai ujung kaki. Sulur-sulur itu membuat pinggulnya bergoyang naik-turun dalam ritme seirama desah tak tahu malu.

Sulur-sulur itu ialah siksa; siksa itu ialah candu. Adria megap-megap kecanduan.

 _Nyaman. Terlalu nyaman sampai aku ingin menuntut lebih; menuntutmu menggempur aku lebih lebih_ lebih _karena kau sudah begitu baik dan ini adalah hadiah kecilku untuk itu._

Gala di atasnya, menciuminya (bibirnya, lehernya, putingnya yang kembali tegang). Adria di bawahnya, menatapnya (dengan cinta, dengan berahi).

Yang pertama adalah yang tak terlupa.

_Lelaki ini adalah yang pertama kucintai dengan ledakan hasrat seumpama ombak besar mengamuk; begitu besar begitu dahsyat._

Jerit tertahan mengisi sudut-sudut kamar ketika lingga kembali ke peraduan yoni.

_Aku tak akan pernah lupa._


End file.
